


Shoes

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: (probs happened in real life), Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung and Jiho get into a bit of an argument cause Jiho doesn't wanna move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

“Babee~” Kyung whines out, loud and annoying as always, “Why don't I just move into your apartment, I mean, I'm always here anyways, right?”

 

Jiho waves his hand, gesturing the other to stop clinging around his neck, it's hurting a little already. “No way, man.”

 

It's actually a touchy, but also a question at issue lately.

 

“But why the fuck no~t?” Kyung hesitates to let go of the other, but finally does, lowering himself on his heels (he was reaching up for Jiho before).

 

“Because I don't fucking want to, okay?” It sounded more like a question, not even threatening to start an argument.

 

“Shit, I sound like a fuckin' girl, getting mad at this..” Kyung crosses his arms, walking towards the corridor to put his shoes on and leave.

 

Think fast, Jiho!

 

“Okay, okay, babe.. The real reason why I don't want you to me move in with me is.. um..” the taller scratches the back of his head a little. “Because it's exciting sneaking in each other's apartments, especially in the dorm..” Jiho really, really hopes Kyung believes this (because it's partly true).

 

Kyung relaxes a little under the other, when Jiho thinks it's a good time to drape over a slightly crouching Kyung trying to pick up his right shoe.

 

The two look like a blanket covered Kyung right now.

 

“..You're shitting me, right? Remember when Taeillie-hyung caught us that one time.. that old man hasn't looked straight towards me ever since!” Kyung lets the shoe fall down again, turning his head a little towards the human blankie.

 

“That was  _only_  like a week ago, man, give him time!” Jiho roars out a laughter, the vibrations from his chest shooting right into Kyung's back.

 

“..Then move back to the dorm?” Kyung asks, a little louder than a whisper.

 

“No thanks, you're all pigs.” The younger heaves a sigh against Kyung's shoulder.

 

For a while, they just stand there, Kyung's knees tremoring a little.

 

“Get off me you fatty, you're too heavy and I have to get back home.” Kyung struggles a little, wobbling around and trying to push the latter off him.

 

“Nah, it's comfortable~” Jiho lowers more of his body weight onto Kyung's back, circling his hands around the smaller one's chest and waist for a hug. “And you're still bitching about this.”

 

“..I'm not bitching.” Kyung answers after a couple of seconds of struggling to get the other off him.

 

“You hesitated! That means you are still bitching!” his voice sounds a little like he's haa-haa'ing the older.

 

Kyung lets his body go limp, at least when he falls to the ground he can wiggle away from the horrible man he calls his boyfriend.

 

He puts his plan to practice but Jiho's arms are strong around him and he holds Kyung up again.

 

“You don't love me anymore, right?” Jiho almost doesn't hear it, but he can clearly feel the other talking.

 

“Babe.” He pulls the shorter up and swings him around like a puppet, “Babe.” he says lower and now Kyung is facing him and Jiho is towering a head and shoulders above him, still cradling him in his arms.

 

“You really want the truth?”

 

Kyung nods in his hug.

 

“You really want the truth?”

 

Kyung nods again.

 

“You sure you want the hard, cold truth?” Jiho crouches down a little, to see Kyung's face.

 

“Uhuuh.” Kyung just hides his face into Jiho's chest again. Shit, he hates being a bitchy boyfriend but he wants the truth goddamnit!

 

“Well, babe. The horrible, absolute disgusting truth is that..” Jiho actually takes a deep breath, because it can go two ways: Kyung would aww and love it or beat the crap out of him, leaving him there, bleeding on the ground in his apartment and nobody would come and check on him for weeks and he'd die of starvation.

 

“The reason why I don't want to move back and let you move in is because of shoes.” Jiho confesses.

 

“ _Shoes_?” Kyung breaks away from the hug a little, looking at him totally confused.

 

“Yeah, shoes.” Jiho continues, “The reason is because you always insist on wearing shoes in houses, like, you guys even wear shoes in the dorm. And I have only one rule in my apartment and that is – no shoes allowed.”

 

Kyung looks at him even more confused than before, “..So you have a personal grudge on shoes..”

 

“No, what I mean is..” Jiho actually groans and Kyung thinks it's totally sexy but now is not the time.

 

“I love the height difference between you and me when you're not wearing insoles.” he actually holds his breath as Kyung portrays at least 13 different facial expressions in 4 seconds and settles with a giggly schoolgirl one that Jiho hadn't seen in a while.

 

Kyung pulls the other towards him, as if trying to hit him with an invisible boxing glove, and diving into his hug again cause fuck it's embarrassing – his height, his blushing and the fact that he just awwww'd at Jiho's words.

 

“You look fucking breathtaking in my point of view right now, you have no idea..” Jiho says when Kyung manages to pull himself out of his hug again for a second, it was getting hot and hard to breathe in there, Jiho was squeezing so hard.

 

Kyung just looks at him with a faint smile on his face, “That's the most romantic, cheesy, vomit-inducing thing you have ever said to me. Both of these.”

 

“Yeah I know, I felt my dick shrinking a little at the words.” Jiho makes his crazy hyena laugh again and kisses him.

 

Ah, yes, the height difference is perfect.

 


End file.
